


Как встречаться с лучшим другом и познать сто оттенков неловкости

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarrassment, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Никто не предупредил Куроо, что признаться в своих чувствах и получить «да» в ответ — ещё не самое сложное.Или история о постепенном, полном смущения и удовольствия познании друг друга.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 52
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Как встречаться с лучшим другом и познать сто оттенков неловкости

Тупая оказалась всё-таки идея, но исправлять что-либо уже не было времени. Он и так почти опаздывал. Можно, конечно, было написать Кенме, извиниться, сказать, что немного задерживается, и попытаться быстренько смыть весь этот ужас, но… Нет уж, лучше прийти вовремя. Сам же звал, сам время назначал, в конце концов.

Куроо ещё раз ощупал липкие от геля волосы, в сотый раз глянул на себя в зеркало, передёрнулся и зажмурил глаза. Выдохнул. Ну и поделом ему: в следующий раз будет думать, прежде чем в последний момент делать что-то незнакомое по урокам с ютуба. Всю жизнь ходил с одной причёской, и сейчас бы пошёл. Ну и что, что свидание. С лучшим другом тем более. 

О господи, Кенма засмеёт его до смерти.

Куроо нервно глянул на часы. Пора было выходить, ещё чуть-чуть — и придётся выбегать. Он снова потянулся было рукой к волосам, чертыхнулся и вытер пальцы об одну из скомканных салфеток, валявшихся поблизости. Всё. Надо держать себя в руках.

Боже, ему конец.

Никто не предупредил Куроо, что признаться в своих чувствах и получить «да» в ответ — ещё не самое сложное. (Хотя это тоже была та ещё история: Куроо заикался и мычал как слабоумный, а потом вдобавок начал извиняться, потому что ему показалось, что он Кенму напугал. В общем, Куроо дорого бы дал за то, чтобы отмотать время назад и переиграть ту сцену.) Но можно было бы, конечно, догадаться, что это не конец испытаний. А ещё стоило бы не нервничать так, но Куроо ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему больше не нужно было смотреть на Кенму — так, как хотелось смотреть — украдкой, он мог смотреть открыто. У него было на это полное право, Кенма дал своё согласие; но сердце всё равно заходилось в бешеном ритме, стоило только подумать об этом. О том, что Кенма перехватит такой взгляд, прочтёт все чувства и желания. Вдобавок, у Куроо никогда раньше не было столько трудностей с прикосновениями. Ведь теперь они все как будто что-то значили и к чему-то вели. Куроо очень надеялся, что со временем всё устаканится, — не могло же не, — но пока что всё было сложно. От каждого прикосновения словно бы пробивало током, и мысли начинали бестолково метаться в голове. К тому же Куроо постоянно казалось, будто окружающие люди видят, что на самом деле кроется за его жестами. Хотя вот это уж точно было глупыми додумками… По крайней мере, Куроо надеялся, что так. 

В общем, прошедшая с признания неделя была весёлой. У них двоих так и не получилось толком остаться наедине. Постоянно что-то или кто-то мешал, и всё, что оставалось — это лишь краткие, неловкие прикосновения и взгляды. А Куроо очень хотелось большего, да и Кенма совсем не протестовал, когда Куроо поцеловал его — тогда, в первый и пока что единственный раз. У Куроо губы горели при одном воспоминании об этом поцелуе, а в груди словно раскрывался портал в бесконечность, когда перед мысленным взором всплывало лицо Кенмы: с блестящими глазами, порозовевшими скулами и чуть влажными, потемневшими от прилива крови губами. 

И вот теперь у них с Кенмой было первое свидание. Они столько раз гуляли и куда-то ходили или ездили вместе, однако стоило обозначить это как свидание — и Куроо потерял покой. Не было смысла пытаться казаться лучше, чем он есть, потому что если бы Кенма мог разочароваться в нём, это давно бы уже произошло. Но Куроо всё равно потратил ненормально много времени на выбор одежды и даже уложил волосы. Ну… попытался. Поджидавший же его возле своего дома Кенма выглядел вполне обычно, что отнюдь не облегчало жизнь. Куроо сглотнул и, приказав себе быть стойким, подошёл к нему.

Заслышав шаги, Кенма поднял голову от приставки. Куроо ещё никогда не видел, чтобы брови у Кенмы взбирались столь высоко. С добрых полминуты Кенма смотрел на него молча, и с каждым мгновением Куроо всё сильнее одолевало желание провалиться сквозь землю. 

— Ого, — наконец сказал Кенма.

Куроо очень хотелось попросить пощады, завыть, закопаться тут же под забором, но вместо этого он лишь нервно дёрнул плечом и сказал как мог спокойно: 

— Ну что, пойдём?

Кенма кивнул. Они шли рядом, и Кенма то и дело кидал на Куроо взгляды искоса. Глаза у него явственно поблескивали. На очередном взгляде Куроо не выдержал: 

— Не смешно, — буркнул он. 

— А по-моему, очень, — теперь у Кенмы уже и уголки губ подрагивали. 

Так и подмывало заявить что-нибудь типа «для тебя же старался!», но Куроо слишком хорошо знал, что вряд ли Кенму волнует его причёска. Всегда знал, вплоть до того проклятого мгновения помутнения мозгов, когда решил попытаться её исправить. И оставалось только завидовать Кенме, которому вполне неплохо удавалось сохранять спокойствие несмотря на все перемены в их жизни. Куроо стоило бы поучиться у него держать себя в руках и не творить фигни. 

Он почувствовал прикосновение к руке и поднял взгляд, которым до того сверлил асфальт под ногами. 

— Ты слишком много дёргаешься, — сказал Кенма. 

Он смотрел открыто и как-то необычно — мягко, что ли? Его пальцы легко, не сжимая, удерживали кисть Куроо, и касание это не вызывало неловкости, а, наоборот, успокаивало. Всего пара таких мгновений, пара пропущенных ударов сердца — а затем Кенма моргнул и отвёл взгляд, отвернулся даже, но Куроо хватило и этого. Его как будто разом отпустило. Куроо выдохнул, невольно замедляя шаг, а потом хмыкнул и поморщился. 

— Чувствую себя идиотом, — честно признался он.

Куроо повернул руку и переплел пальцы с пальцами Кенмы, чуть сжал. 

— Ну… — Кенма вновь повернулся к нему, окинул взглядом с головы до ног. — Могу засчитать тебе попытку, если тебя это успокоит.

Куроо застонал. 

— Лучше притворимся, что всего этого нет. 

— Но ты так старался. 

— Кенма!

Кенма смотрел вниз и мягко улыбался. Куроо редко видел такую его улыбку, и от понимания, что он сам её причина, сладко тянуло в груди. Ради неё не жалко было и побыть идиотом. 

— Мы так и пойдём взявшись за руки? — спросил Кенма. 

— Да никому нет дела.

Куроо не хотелось его отпускать. Хотелось, наоборот, переплестись теснее, поглаживать время от времени большим пальцем, чувствовать тепло. Сейчас людей вокруг почти не было, только маячила вдалеке пара прохожих; да и потом, в людной толчее центра, вряд ли кто-нибудь обратил бы внимание на их соединённые руки. Но если Кенме будет некомфортно, Куроо, разумеется, не станет настаивать.

Кенма руку не отнял.

Куроо долго думал, куда пойти. Кенма точно не оценил бы парк развлечений, да и слишком банально, так что этот вариант Куроо отмёл сразу. Сидеть в кафе было просто скучно, к тому же слишком на виду. Долгая прогулка не годилась тоже. А потом он вспомнил, что мельком видел объявление про выставку роботов, и загорелся. Но сейчас, глядя на толчею у входа, это уже не казалось такой хорошей идеей. Ставка на то, что на третий день выставки людей будет поменьше, не оправдалась.

— Ээээ… — протянул Куроо.

Меньше всего ему хотелось испортить их первое свидание, загнав Кенму в толпу, которую тот не любил.

Кенма вздохнул. 

— Пойдём, — он потянул Куроо за собой. — Там внутри, может, посвободнее будет. 

Они отстояли очередь: Кенма — привычно уткнувшись в приставку, а Куроо — залипнув взглядом на его загривке, маленьком кусочке обнажённой кожи, временно не скрытом волосами. Тянуло наклониться и поцеловать это место, и Куроо жалел, что не додумался до какого-нибудь более уединённого места для свидания. Кенма, похоже, всё-таки тоже немного волновался, хоть и старался не подавать вида. Куроо читал это в языке его тела и в том, что Кенма отрывал глаза от экрана и посматривал на Куроо куда чаще, чем обычно. Когда их взгляды встречались, желание поцеловать или хотя бы прикоснуться становилось почти нестерпимым, но кругом были люди; а потом зрительный контакт разрывался, Кенма вновь опускал голову, и Куроо оставалось сладко томиться до следующего раза. 

К счастью, Кенма оказался прав, и внутри действительно было свободнее. Посетители рассредотачивались по стендам и не создавали плотной толпы. И выставка оказалась интересной — впрочем, как роботы могли не быть интересными? Куроо с Кенмой проторчали там часа четыре, не меньше, наблюдая показательные выступления и слушая пояснения к ним, а также наснимали кучу кадров на память. Но даже самые крутые роботы не могли затмить удовольствие касаться Кенмы время от времени, стоять вплотную к нему — так, что можно было почувствовать тепло тела, — ловить его быстрые взгляды в ответ и смотреть на то, как Кенма время от времени прикусывает губу. Куроо ощущал, как будоражаще копится внутри предвкушение, да и Кенма, судя по его реакциям, тоже не оставался равнодушным к этой близости.

После выставки они зашли перекусить в кафе, где Куроо старался максимально очистить свой разум, наблюдая за тем, как Кенма поедает сливки со штруделя — потому что они всё ещё были в общественном месте, а мысли Куроо для такой обстановки совершенно не годились. 

А потом… потом они направились домой, и настало время для финального испытания на решительность. И опять, в ситуации не было ничего такого, они постоянно зависали друг у друга дома, даже ночевали периодически, но сегодня Куроо точно знал, что собирается позвать Кенму не просто посидеть или поиграть в игру. И от знания этого становилось жарко и смертельно неловко, Куроо уже даже начал малодушно подумывать, не отказаться ли от этого пункта программы. Возможно, он несколько торопил события. Возможно, им стоило сначала сходить ещё на пару выставок, просто привыкнуть к новому положению дел… 

Куроо размышлял так усиленно, что это наверняка отразилось на лице, и в конце концов Кенма вздохнул: 

— Говори уже. 

— Что? — попытался соскочить Куроо. 

— То, что ты так мучительно хочешь сказать последние полчаса.

«Ничего я не хочу», «да ладно, тебе кажется», «не важно, фигня просто» и тому подобное — сколько замечательных фраз для побега промелькнуло в мозгу за секунду. Куроо прикусил губу, а затем, набрав воздуха в грудь, выпалил, пока не успел передумать: 

— У меня дома сегодня никого. 

И сразу почувствовал, как теплеют щёки. 

У Кенмы слегка расширились глаза, и тоже проступила краска на скулах. Он отвёл взгляд, а потом и вовсе опустил голову. Конечно же он понял, что Куроо имел в виду. Что он не просто поделился информацией.

Некоторое время они шли в молчании, и Куроо тихо сгорал изнутри от смущения, надежды и предвкушения. Кенма мог не согласиться, мог решить, что всё идёт слишком быстро, хотя Куроо на самом деле не планировал ничего такого. Просто, ну, где им ещё было найти безопасное спокойное место, чтобы хотя бы пообниматься? И конечно у Куроо хватало совести себе не врать, что он будет не против чего-то большего, чем объятия и поцелуи. Но с большим он готов был подождать — столько, сколько нужно. 

На этой мысли Куроо резко спохватился: 

— Эээ, то есть, я не имел в виду!.. Не так сразу… А-аа, чёрт! Прости, я не собирался тебя подталкивать или что-то такое.

Хотелось зажмуриться.

Кенма бросил на него косой взгляд. 

— Я понял.

Некоторое время они шли в молчании, а затем Куроо почувствовал прикосновение к руке: Кенма зацепил его пальцы своими. Зацепил и не стал отпускать. По коже промчалась горячая волна, и Куроо сжал его пальцы в ответ. Сглотнул. Покосился на Кенму и увидел, что кончики ушей у того ярко-красные. Куроо поспешно отвёл взгляд и уставился на дорогу впереди.

Оставшийся путь показался невероятно длинным. В дом Куроо они вошли притихшие, разулись и поднялись в комнату Куроо, где теперь и сидели рядом на кровати. Куроо предложил было Кенме чаю, но тот лишь помотал головой. Куроо и самому не до чая было, просто казалось, что нужно сделать ещё что-то, а не так вот сразу. Неловко было — умереть как, но Куроо хотел близости. Прикосновений, поцелуев… Он не был уверен, что способен сейчас на что-то большее, мозг плавился уже на мысли о губах Кенмы. На которые Куроо как раз и смотрел. Они как два дурака сидели рядом и смотрели друг на друга, не решаясь наконец предпринять хоть что-нибудь. Судя по ощущениям, Куроо был красный весь, и наверняка являл собой то ещё зрелище. Кожа Кенмы тоже заметно порозовела, и он то и дело ронял взгляд вниз, словно ему слишком тяжело было его удерживать на лице Куроо. Сам же Куроо пялился, практически не моргая. В конце концов Кенма чуть сдвинул брови и сказал: 

— Куро, интенсивность твоих эмоций…

Куроо подался вперёд и накрыл его губы своими.

Сердце в груди билось так, словно вот-вот выломает рёбра, уши закладывало. Губы у Кенмы были мягкие, они лишь чуть дрогнули в ответ и снова замерли. Куроо второй раз в жизни целовался по-настоящему и всё ещё плохо представлял себе механику, но стоило им двоим преодолеть невидимый барьер из нерешительности, как всё получилось само собой. Поцелуй был медленный, с паузами и совсем не глубокий, но у Куроо так кружилась голова, что он всерьёз опасался скатиться с кровати на пол при неловком движении. В какой-то момент оказалось, что он уже обнимает Кенму, стараясь прижать к себе как можно плотнее, а тот судорожно цепляется за рубашку у него на спине. Из поцелуя они оба вынырнули задыхающиеся и слегка дрожащие. У Кенмы опять был тот самый вид с блестящими глазами и потемневшими губами, и Куроо испугался, что, глядя на него, разучится дышать вовсе. Куроо потянулся было за новым поцелуем, но Кенма увернулся, отвёл губы. Куроо не стал настаивать, ослабил объятия, прижался щекой к виску. Кенме нужно было время пообвыкнуться, и Куроо был готов его дать. Он качнулся, заваливаясь на кровать и утягивая Кенму за собой. Они лежали в уютном молчании, и Куроо чувствовал, как Кенма постепенно расслабляется в его руках.

— Надеюсь, так будет не всегда, — пробурчал тот наконец. 

— Мм? Как? 

— Слишком беспокойно.

Куроо хмыкнул. 

— Не бойся. Со временем мы начнём разочаровываться друг в друге, наступит охлаждение, пойдут ссоры, обиды, взаимные упрёки…

Кенма несильно ткнул Куроо кулаком в бок, и тот замолчал, улыбаясь. 

— Твоя уверенность в том, что ты сумеешь разочаровать меня ещё сильнее, поражает, — ворчание было мрачным, но за ним угадывались нотки облегчения. 

— Ауч. Как ты можешь во мне сомневаться? — Куроо сцепил руки в замок у Кенмы на талии и поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. 

Чувствовать на себе тёплый вес было приятно, а дыхание на шее — волнительно. Куроо чуть повернул голову и ткнулся губами Кенме куда-то в волосы. Кенма в ответ не напрягся, и Куроо, воодушевлённый этим, провёл ладонями по его спине снизу вверх и обратно. 

— Хочу трогать тебя всегда, — прошептал он. 

Кенма вздохнул. Куроо продолжил его гладить, забрался одной рукой в волосы, стал перебирать пряди, массировать затылок. Губы горели, чувства стискивали грудь, требуя выразить их вслух, и для этого могли быть только одни правильные слова.

— Я люблю тебя, — произнёс Куроо.

Кенма поднял голову, и Куроо залюбовался его покрытым румянцем лицом. 

— Перестань это говорить, — не слишком внятно пробормотал Кенма.

Куроо хотел возразить, что произнёс эту фразу всего-то второй раз, но тут Кенма подался вперёд и сам прижался к его губам. На этот раз они целовались долго, то замедляясь, то вновь набирая темп. Куроо прижимал к себе и гладил Кенму, забрался одной рукой ему под кофту и пристроил ладонь на горячей коже поясницы. Кенма запустил пальцы Куроо в волосы и чуть сжал их в горсти, от чего по коже поползли приятные мурашки. Казалось, прошла вечность, полная вздохов и тихих влажных звуков, прежде чем они с Кенмой оторвались друг от друга.

Отпустив волосы Куроо, Кенма встряхнул рукой и поморщился. 

— Никогда, — с чувством сказал он, — никогда больше не делай такого с волосами. Это отвратительно. 

И вытер пальцы о рубашку Куроо. 

— Эй! — возмутился тот, впрочем, не слишком искренне. 

В самом деле, к чёрту эту укладку, тем более что Кенма, кажется, только что объявил, что намерен трогать волосы Куроо в будущем. Это было прекрасным обещанием.

— Кстати, а почему у тебя вся комната салфетками усыпана? — от Кенмы, как всегда, ничего не ускользало.

— А-аа, ну, м-мм, это я готовился, — Куроо почувствовал вновь подступающее смущение. 

— К свиданию? 

— Ну да, — Куроо должен был когда-нибудь привыкнуть называть вещи своими именами, и он собирался упорно над этим работать.

— М-ммм, ясно, — протянул Кенма. 

И тут до Куроо дошло. 

— Не в этом смысле! Я руки вытирал! — Кажется, он делал только хуже. — От геля, то есть! Для волос! 

— Конечно, я так и подумал.

Похоже, Кенма как никогда был близок к тому, чтобы рассмеяться вслух, и одна часть Куроо была в восторге от этого, в то время как другая корчилась от смущения.

— Да чёрт возьми! — выпускать Кенму из объятий было ужасно жалко, но Куроо всё же сделал это и поднялся, после чего посмотрел на Кенму максимально осуждающе. — Я в душ, — сообщил он и буквально прикусил кончик языка, чтобы с него не сорвалось предложение пойти вместе. — Я быстро, — сказал он вместо этого. 

К счастью, от новых комментариев Кенма воздержался, только угукнул, нащупывая свой телефон. Куроо схватил из шкафа свежую смену одежды (первую попавшуюся на этот раз), обернулся идти и на несколько секунд замер, заворожённый видом Кенмы: спокойного, расслабленного, с неистаявшими ещё смешинками в глазах и уголках губ, лежащего на его, Куроо, смятой постели. И от понимания того, что это только начало, что теперь так будет всегда, Куроо прошило таким острым счастьем, что он едва не задохнулся. С огромным трудом удержавшись от порыва плюнуть на душ и снова сгрести Кенму в объятия и целовать, целовать бесконечно, Куроо всё же заставил себя выйти из комнаты.

То, что они с Кенмой были на разных годах и в разных классах, было единственным, что спасало мозг Куроо от окончательного превращения в сладкую вату. 

Или всё же не спасало.

Яку, опершись о соседнюю парту и засунув руки в карманы, что-то вещал про расписание на следующую неделю и прочее, Куроо утвердительно мычал, надеясь, что в нужных местах. Впереди были выходные, и Куроо имел на них планы, занимавшие сейчас его ум куда больше расписания. Поэтому, видимо, в какой-то момент он промычал не вовремя или не про то.

— Чего такой рассеянный? — Яку пнул ножку стула, на котором Куроо сидел. — Влюбился, что ли?

Куроо уставился на него в ответ. Нужно было как-то ответить, парировать это, но Куроо с ужасом понимал, что в голове ни единой мысли, и он просто молчит и краснеет. Да вот же гадство! И надо же было выбрать именно эти слова!

Глаза у Яку меж тем полезли на лоб. 

— О… — произнёс он и покраснел сам. 

— Ещё чего! — с запозданием огрызнулся Куроо и принялся демонстративно листать учебник. 

Это был провал. Уши пекло. Хуже будет, только если Яку узнает, в кого. Куроо зажмурился. 

Яку помолчал, потом неловко хохотнул: 

— Не то чтобы я желал тебе счастья, но… ммм… 

— Отвали, а?! — не выдержал Куроо и зыркнул на Яку как мог злобно.

Вопреки ожиданиям, пререкаться Яку не стал, пожал плечами и действительно отвалил, похоже, ещё находясь под впечатлением от открывшейся правды. Но это не значило, что Куроо ждёт мир и покой, когда новость будет переварена. 

— Эй! — спохватился Куроо Яку в спину. — Трепаться не смей только!..

Кажется, кто-то из одноклассников оглянулся на его громкое шипение, но Куроо сейчас беспокоил только Яку, который полуобернулся, окинул его странным взглядом и сказал: 

— Уу-мгу.

Куроо это совершенно не успокоило. Наверняка в скором времени осведомлённостью сможет похвастаться ещё и Кай.

На стадии одних поцелуев они с Кенмой задержались совсем ненадолго, если вообще можно сказать «задержались». Куроо не кривил душой, когда говорил, что Кенму ему хочется трогать постоянно. А стоило Кенме оказаться в его объятиях, как руки распускались сами собой и ползли во всех направлениях. То, что Кенма чаще всего не особо их останавливал, лишь подливало масла в огонь.

Единственная заминка вышла с первым раздеванием, поскольку внезапно оказалось, что снимать с себя одежду в общей раздевалке после тренировки и делать то же самое дома, намереваясь потом ласкать друг друга — это две большие разницы. Кенма даже заартачился было, смутившись слишком сильно, и Куроо, успевший стянуть с себя весь верх и расстегнуть джинсы, резко притормозил. Подумал и потянул за край покрывала, набрасывая его на них обоих. Но всё равно Кенму пришлось довольно долго целовать, поглаживая по бедру, прежде чем тот снова расслабился. 

— Хочешь, не будем? — спросил Куроо, соскальзывая губами Кенме на шею. 

Сам Куроо смущение преодолел достаточно быстро, но только по той причине, что Кенма почти не смотрел на него. Однако пара взглядов, брошенных искоса, всё же осела на коже жгучим следом, и Куроо одновременно боялся и хотел бы, чтобы Кенма начал его разглядывать в упор так, как он один умел. Куроо бы точно сгорел под этим взглядом.

Кенма вздохнул, откидывая голову, царапнул Куроо за плечо и промолчал, не останавливая, но и не подталкивая. Колебался. Куроо пощекотал языком тонкую кожу у него на горле, вырвав ещё один неровный вздох. Куроо как-то раньше не задумывался о том, насколько Кенма чувствительный, и теперь каждый раз почти плыл, ловя его реакции даже на самые легчайшие прикосновения. Достаточно было погладить его самыми кончиками пальцев или просто подуть на кожу, чтобы она покрылась мелкими мурашками. Кенма сжимал губы, прикусывал их временами, стараясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу вздохи и звуки, но до конца заглушить их у него не получалось, и Куроо окатывало волной возбуждения от каждого короткого глухого стона, прорвавшегося сквозь попытки контроля. Шею Кенмы Куроо изучил губами вдоль и поперёк, и сходил с ума от мысли, как будет звучать Кенма, если добраться до его груди, бёдер и всего остального. 

— Можем как обычно, — Куроо провёл языком по выступающей ключице, и Кенма выгнулся в его руках. 

Как обычно — это просто подрочить друг другу, даже не стягивая толком штаны, быстро и крышесносно. Куроо, во всяком случае, был способен продержаться недолго, почувствовав руку Кенмы у себя на члене. Проверено уже четыре раза.

Однако Кенма завозился, и Куроо с восторгом понял, что он тянет свою футболку за край, намереваясь снять. 

— Только не пялься, — буркнул Кенма, розовея лицом.

Покрывало с них уже сползло, и Куроо мог бы, но сейчас трогать было актуальнее, чем смотреть. Так что он помог Кенме избавиться от футболки и, не мешкая, приник к его коже губами.

Кенма глубоко и часто дышал, пока Куроо выводил замысловатые узоры на его груди языком и губами, а стоило накрыть ртом сосок, вцепился Куроо в волосы и коротко ахнул. Куроо повторил и получил волну дрожи и тихий стон в награду. Каждый звук горячим потоком устремлялся прямо в пах. Куроо заёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее у Кенмы между ног, и потянулся к поясу его штанов. Кенма ощутимо напрягся, но протестовать не стал. Куроо действовал медленно, не спеша: сперва погладил живот Кенмы, кончиками пальцев обвёл выемку пупка, проследил убегающую вниз дорожку волос. Вовлёк Кенму в долгий поцелуй и только тогда расстегнул его штаны и потянул их вниз. Кенма приподнял бёдра, помогая, а затем сам положил руки Куроо на талию, и у того ещё сильнее сбилось дыхание. Кенма стягивал с него джинсы ужасно медленно, но Куроо не мешал, даже головы не поднимал, сломавшись только под конец и невольно подавшись вперёд, потому что член ныл уже практически невыносимо. 

С трусами они расправились куда быстрее, приспустив их следом за штанами. Прикосновение кожа к коже обожгло, и Куроо не сдержал громкого стона. Кенма вторил ему. Куроо вжимал Кенму в матрас, тёрся об него, и Кенма стискивал его бока коленями, подаваясь навстречу. Им стоило бы прерваться и раздеться как следует, а не путаться в полуспущенных штанах и белье, но каждое движение отдавалось таким сладким удовольствием внутри, что остановиться было абсолютно невозможно. Мыслей в голове не осталось, хотелось только быстрее и сильнее, ногти Кенмы царапали спину, а Куроо осыпал беспорядочным градом поцелуев его ключицы и плечи, срываясь на стоны и двигаясь-двигаясь-двигаясь, толкаясь навстречу стремительно накатывавшему оргазму. Зажатые между телами, их члены тёрлись друг об друга так восхитительно, что всё остальное просто перестало иметь значение. Это было слишком хорошо, и вскоре Кенма в руках Куроо дёрнулся, задрожал, на живот плеснуло горячим, и Куроо всего пару движений спустя сорвался следом.

Двигаться после не хотелось вообще, Куроо чувствовал себя взмокшим и обессиленным и так бы с удовольствием и остался лежать на Кенме, но под рёбра ввинтился острый кулак: 

— Слезь с меня, ты тяжёлый.

Куроо скорее не слез, а просто свалился рядом на бок и посмотрел на Кенму. К чудесно розовой щеке того прилипли пряди волос, взгляд Кенмы был мягким и поплывшим. Опять захотелось его поцеловать, но дотянуться Куроо сумел только до плеча. 

Так они и лежали, просто глядя друг на друга, пока окружающий воздух не начал неприятно холодить кожу. 

— В душ? — спросил Куроо. 

На этот раз они отправились туда вместе.

— Кто она? — с улыбкой спросил как-то раз отец. 

Был поздний вечер, Куроо недавно вошёл в дом; только что они с Кенмой не меньше получаса целовались, спрятавшись в укромном уголке, прежде чем разойтись каждый к себе. Это получилось спонтанно: просто Куроо не смог остановиться ни после первого прощального поцелуя, ни после второго, ни после третьего, а Кенма так и не начал всерьёз вырываться. В голове всё плыло, и Куроо был абсолютно счастлив, поэтому даже не сразу осознал вопрос. 

— Какая такая она? — переспросил он. 

— Девушка, с которой ты, по всей видимости, провёл этот вечер, — отец смотрел лукаво. — Мог бы пригласить её на ужин, кстати. 

До Куроо наконец дошло, и вся благостная расслабленность слетела вмиг.

— Эээ… — панически заблеял он. — Я… Мы… не в таких ещё отношениях…

Брови отца демонстративно взметнулись вверх, он прищурился: 

— Да-а? Странно, твоё лицо говорит мне об обратном.

Куроо чуть не рванул к зеркалу проверять, что именно говорит его лицо (кроме ужаса). Но вместо этого заставил себя собраться и как можно более независимо пожать плечами. 

— Не знаю, что ты там разглядел, но знакомство с родителями я в ближайшем будущем не планировал, — сказал он.

«Ещё бы, вы ведь давно знакомы!» Страшно было представить, каким бы вышло повторное знакомство — в новой, так сказать, роли. К этому точно не были готовы ни Куроо, ни Кенма, ни весь остальной мир.

Отец убеждённым не выглядел, однако покивал: 

— Как скажешь.

Доказывать Куроо ничего не стал и предпочёл убраться к себе, пока смущение пополам с ужасом не прикончили его на месте. Там он всё-таки заглянул в зеркало, но никаких следов преступления на своём лице не заметил. Возможно, надо было прожить с отцово, чтобы понять, о чём он. Ну или это была просто удачная догадка, а потом уже отец не удержался и решил его поддеть. Куроо бы и сам не удержался в схожей ситуации, так что зла на него не держал, но, возможно, стоило начать вести себя более осмотрительно.

Куроо поколебался, размышляя, стоит ли сообщать Кенме, и решил, что всё же стоит.

«Меня чуть не спалили», — отправил он сообщение.

Ответа не было достаточно долго, и Куроо даже начал волноваться, но потом от Кенмы пришло:

«Надеюсь, нам не нужно бежать из страны», — и Куроо успокоился.

«Пока нет», — написал он и от души понадеялся, что Кенма не наложит вето на любую близость дома и в окрестностях. Иначе Куроо впадёт в отчаяние и разорится на лав-отелях. 

К счастью, пока с вето обошлось. 

Но если бы это был только отец! Однако вскоре после разговора с ним у Куроо состоялся ещё один примечательный разговор.

— Погоди-ка, — Козуме-сан поймала Куроо за рукав, когда тот уже собирался ступить на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж их дома. — Не то чтобы я хотела лезть… — лицо у неё стало точь-в-точь как у отца, когда тот заговорил о девушке, и Куроо почувствовал, как на спине выступает холодный пот. — Но ты же знаешь Кенму, он сам ничего не рассказывает. Тебе тоже не обязательно говорить, только намекни: у него кто-то есть, да?

«Пожалуйста, демоны ада, сейчас самый лучший момент утащить меня в преисподнюю!» 

— Ммммм… — Куроо экстренно пытался научиться управлять сосудами на лице. — Почему вам так показалось? 

— Ах, — Козуме-сан прижала ладонь к щеке и хитро улыбнулась. — На самом деле, это довольно заметно. И потом, когда домой приходят с такими припухшими губами, сразу становится понятно, что ими долго и с удовольствием целовались.

Демоны ада задерживались, но Куроо уже чувствовал, будто жарится на адском костре. 

— Ты так очаровательно краснеешь, — а Козуме-сан была беспощадна. Вот в кого пошёл Кенма. — Ладно, можешь не отвечать, я и сама всё вижу. Подумать только, мой сын уже совсем взрослый! — И, покачивая головой, она удалилась в сторону кухни.

Куроо едва не стёк по стеночке на пол. Козуме-сан была прекрасной женщиной, но вряд ли она будет рада узнать, что у её сына роман не с кем-то, а с его лучшим другом. Но зато теперь было понятно, что именно на лице Куроо недавно рассмотрел отец. И если так подумать, они с Кенмой побывали на волосок от разоблачения уже дважды как минимум. Надо было, наверное, что-то делать по этому поводу. Куроо даже всерьёз начал обдумывать этот вопрос, пока поднимался к Кенме в комнату. От необходимости таиться веяло тоской, но они ведь не хотели скандала.

— Теперь ты спалился, — начал было Куроо, входя в комнату, но осёкся.

Кенма спал, лёжа на кровати поверх покрывала и уронив приставку рядом с лицом. Он не проснулся от слов Куроо, и тот быстро передумал Кенму тормошить. Вместо этого Куроо тихо подошёл к кровати, прихватив по пути один из лежавших на столе журналов, и устроился рядом на полу. Он честно старался в журнал смотреть чаще, чем на Кенму, что оказалось не самой простой задачей. Так или иначе, а решение архиважного вопроса с секретностью пришлось отложить на потом. И стоит ли удивляться, что, даже когда Кенма проснулся, Куроо вспомнил об этом вопросе не сразу?

В познании друг друга они не стояли на месте.

— Я тоже хочу попробовать… ртом, — произнёс Кенма однажды, отводя глаза. 

Сам Куроо уже успел попробовать раньше, и то, как Кенма звучал при этом, навсегда останется одним из лучших сексуальных воспоминаний его жизни. Но ответного желания он от Кенмы как-то не ждал — не так скоро по крайней мере. И теперь от услышанного мигом пересохло во рту. 

— Сейчас? — глупо и очень хрипло уточнил Куроо. 

Он лежал на спине на кенминой кровати, а сам Кенма сидел рядом, скрестив ноги: весь такой домашний, в растянутых штанах и толстовке. И предлагал минет. Куроо сначала нужно было в это поверить. 

— Ты не хочешь? — Кенма нахмурился и взглянул исподлобья.

Куроо яростно затряс головой: 

— Нет… То есть да… То есть хочу, конечно! — он сглотнул. 

— Хорошо, — отозвался Кенма и потянулся к его штанам, слегка алея щеками.

Куроо чуть не ляпнул «Погоди!», но вовремя прикусил язык. Кенма, тем временем, расстегнул его ширинку, чуть помедлил, и потянул вниз резинку трусов. Куроо заёрзал, помогая стянуть штаны с бельём ниже на бёдра. Уже полностью возбуждённый член упруго качнулся, и одновременно горячо прилило к щекам. Куроо прикусил губу, глядя, как Кенма обхватывает его член рукой. Сразу захотелось толкнуться, но Куроо сдержался. Кенма провёл кулаком снизу вверх, и Куроо почувствовал, как в ответ напрягаются мышцы пресса. Кенма наклонился, сменил позу, и Куроо невольно задержал дыхание. Куроо смотрел, как Кенма пристраивается, наклоняется ниже, пристально рассматривая стоящий колом член перед собой, и чувствовал, что сейчас сгорит дотла от дикой смеси стыда и возбуждения. Волной накатили смутные сомнения в том, что Куроо достаточно хорош в этом конкретном месте, однако он решительно подавил их. Звенящее предвкушение переполнило мышцы, и Куроо обдало новым потоком стыда, когда на головке выступила крупная прозрачная капля. Вся эта ситуация возбуждала его слишком сильно.

Кенма медлил так долго, что Куроо не выдержал:

— Ты уверен? — сам вот Куроо вовсе не был уверен, что не спустит в ту же секунду, как его член окажется у Кенмы во рту. — Ты не обязан это делать, если что. Я обойдусь. Я и так…

Кенма бросил на него недовольный взгляд. В сочетании с покрасневшими щеками и встрёпанными волосами смотрелось просто чудесно. 

— Куро, ты мне мешаешь. Лежи тихо. 

— Ладно.

Куроо откинулся в подушки и для надёжности закрыл лицо руками. О господи. 

По члену снова вверх-вниз прошлись пальцы, а затем головки одуряюще коснулось горячее дыхание, и сразу — обжигающий влажный язык. Куроо глухо вскрикнул и дёрнулся. Язык тут же исчез. 

— Извини, — прохрипел Куроо.

Кровь шумела в ушах, перед глазами сверкали звёзды, член ныл невыносимо, и если Кенма сейчас передумает… Только бы не передумал… 

На второй раз, когда головки осторожно коснулись губы, Куроо титаническим усилием сумел остаться неподвижным, только длинно простонал. Кенма медленно взял головку в рот и опять коснулся языком. Куроо вцепился мёртвой хваткой в одеяло под собой. Дыхания не хватало, и когда Кенма попытался взять глубже, Куроо захрипел. Это было не похоже ни на что и слишком, невыносимо приятно, и это делал Кенма — господи, Кенма! — и одного этого было достаточно, чтобы сойти с ума. Куроо очень быстро перестал отдавать себе отчёт в тех звуках, что вылетали из его горла, полностью погрузившись в ощущения. Кенма то обхватывал его губами, пропуская в рот за щёку, то вновь выпускал и проходился языком от основания к головке, обводил её по кругу, опять брал в рот и слегка посасывал, отчего Куроо словно молниями прошибало. Мышцы каменели в не полностью успешных попытках оставаться неподвижным, а подступающий оргазм сворачивался горячей спиралью в паху. Кенма лизал и сосал, стараясь соблюдать ритм, и каждое его движение делало оргазм всё ближе, ближе и ближе… Куроо била дрожь, он чувствовал, что вот-вот готов кончить, и стоило предупредить об этом Кенму. Но ничего связного произнести не получалось, и Куроо потянулся рукой, чтобы Кенму остановить. Однако эффект получился противоположный, и стоило пальцам погрузиться в гладкие волосы, почувствовать движение головы Кенмы вверх-вниз, как вновь накатило осознание, что именно Кенма делает. От этого и от очередного прикосновения языка Куроо кончил сильно и резко, так и не успев никак предупредить. Несколько бесконечных мгновений он плавился в долгой вспышке наслаждения, а после даже не сразу сумел открыть глаза. 

Кенма сидел рядом и кривился, пытаясь стереть со щеки ясно различимые белые потёки. 

— Прости, — сказал Куроо, но сил на полноценный стыд не было. — Я пытался предупредить… Давай помогу вытереть.

Двигаться не хотелось ужасно, но Куроо заставил себя дотянуться до салфеток. Кенма наклонился, и Куроо помог ему привести себя в порядок. 

— Ты как? 

— Нормально, — Кенма не выглядел по-настоящему сердитым, и в душе Куроо шевельнулась надежда, что этот минет не станет последним. — Но я предпочёл бы без выплеска прямо в лицо.

Волосы у Кенмы лежали в совершеннейшем беспорядке, губы потемнели, толстовка сидела криво, а домашние штаны в паху заметно топорщились. Куроо возбуждался вновь просто глядя на него такого. 

— Давай я тебе компенсирую, — сказал он и потянул Кенму на себя.

Шевелиться по-прежнему было лень, но Куроо в голову пришла одна замечательная идея. 

— Куро, что… — начал было Кенма, поняв, что Куроо пытается не уложить его на себя, а тянет за бёдра всё дальше, выше, ближе к своему лицу. — Стой, не!..

Кенма залился краской с новой силой, осознав, в каком положении оказался: колени его упирались в постель по обеим сторонам от головы Куроо — именно так, как тот и хотел. Кенма попытался отодвинуться, но Куроо не пустил. 

— Тебе понравится, — пообещал Куроо, стягивая с Кенмы штаны сразу вместе с бельём. 

— Куро, сто… — его голос сорвался на громкий стон как только Куроо взял у него в рот.

Бёдра под руками Куроо напряглись и задрожали, когда он старательно облизал член от основания до головки. Куроо очень любил чувствительные бёдра Кенмы, поэтому не смог удержаться от соблазна, ненадолго оторвался от своего занятия и прижался в наполовину поцелуе, наполовину укусе к внутренней поверхности одного. Кенма у него над головой охнул и вцепился обеими руками в спинку кровати. Куроо зализал мгновенно покрасневшую отметину, поцеловал ещё раз и вернулся к влажно поблёскивавшему члену Кенмы. Пососал головку, а затем взял настолько глубоко, насколько получалось. Кенма снова застонал, и Куроо подвигал головой туда-сюда, заставляя стон повториться. Не прекращая движения, Куроо одновременно провёл ладонями вверх, перемещая их с бёдер на ягодицы Кенмы и слегка сжал, притягивая того ещё ближе к себе. 

— Ку… Куро!.. — в волосах запутались пальцы, коротко потянули, но почти сразу выпустили.

Теперь пришёл черёд Кенмы задыхаться и дрожать от ощущений, то и дело срываясь на стоны и глухое мычание. У Куроо слегка кружилась голова от происходящего — от того, как Кенма застыл в напряжении над ним. Казалось, Куроо мог языком и губами почувствовать его приближающуюся разрядку. Куроо ускорил движения, Кенма вздрогнул, застонал громче и снова вцепился Куроо в волосы. 

— Куро!.. Я… — он попытался было оттолкнуть голову Куроо, но тот не позволил, и лишь вздрогнул сам, когда в рот ударила вязкая струя.

Куроо быстро сглатывал, стараясь не подавиться и удерживая вздрагивающего Кенму на месте, пока тот не излился полностью. Только потом Куроо выпустил его изо рта и позволил отодвинуться. Лицо горело, дыхание было напрочь сбито, а ещё Куроо снова был возбуждён. И зрелище Кенмы, укладывавшегося рядом и даже не позаботившегося о том, чтобы поправить одежду, ничуть не помогало. Кажется, Куроо пока что не светило выбраться из этой постели. Не то чтобы он был против. 

Школа вообще и раздевалка волейбольного клуба в частности были не самыми удачными местами для обжиманий, если, конечно, нет намерения заявить о своих отношениях во всеуслышание. Но как не урвать хотя бы быстрый лёгкий поцелуй украдкой? Ведь рядом никого нет, Куроо проверил: огляделся и прислушался… А потом скрипнула дверь, и Куроо, кажется, мигом освоил тонкое искусство телепорта, оказавшись на добрых два метра дальше от Кенмы, чем был полсекунды назад. Сердце рвануло вскачь так резко, что едва не затошнило, адреналин огнём промчался по венам. 

— Доброе утро, — раздалось от дверей, и Куроо возблагодарил всех богов, потому что это был Кай, а не Яку, как Куроо опасался.

Куроо влепил себе мысленную затрещину за неосторожность и для вразумления, кинул быстрый взгляд на Кенму: проверить, как он там. Оказалось, Кенма с несвойственной ему обычно скоростью натянул на голову футболку и не спешил пока по-нормальному просовывать голову в ворот. Куроо оценил такой ловкий ход по сокрытию лица, после чего собрал всё своё мужество и самоконтроль и обернулся. 

— Доброе!

Наверное, тоже стоило замотаться в футболку, потому что брови Кая немедленно приподнялись. 

— Всё в порядке? — спросил он. 

— В полном, — Куроо махнул рукой с фальшивой небрежностью. — А что? 

Кай окинул его взглядом с головы до ног, и Куроо уже начал было лихорадочно сочинять оправдание, однако оно не понадобилось. Деликатный Кай лишь качнул головой, явно решив не вмешиваться, и улыбнулся:

— Ничего. Показалось, наверное.

Куроо выдохнул ровно на пару мгновений, пока не услышал ещё одно: 

— Утречка! — и вот теперь это уже был Яку.

Куроо выругался про себя. Вот что тому стоило задержаться хотя бы на пять минут? Яку же в свою очередь оглядел Куроо и тоже шевельнул бровями. 

— Пикантные темы обсуждаете? — усмехнувшись, спросил он. — Делитесь грязными секретами? 

— Чего ещё?! — возмутился Куроо.

Похоже, с цветом лица всё-таки была заметная неполадка, но так просто сдаваться Куроо не собирался. 

— Ну а что ты тогда такой румяный? — Яку изогнул одну бровь сильнее. — Или… поверяете друг другу сердечные тайны? — взгляд у него стал говоряще пронзительным.

Куроо почти почувствовал, как рядом напрягся Кенма. И как некстати сильнее прилила кровь к щекам. О, ну конечно Яку не забыл тот эпизод в классе.

— Какие ещё тайны, что ты себе напридумывал? — Куроо максимально независимо пожал плечами. — И вообще, я занят и переодеваюсь! — провозгласил он и не нашёл ничего лучше, чем демонстративно закопаться в сумку. 

— Ну-ну. 

Сказано было с такой явной интонацией «уж я-то знаю», что Куроо оставалось только скривиться. 

— Куро, — едва слышно сказал уже почти успевший переодеться Кенма, и в его голосе было всё осуждение мира. 

— Да не говорил я ему ничего! — также почти беззвучно отозвался Куроо.

Кенма вздохнул и взглядом дал понять, что он не про то. Куроо с тоской подумал, что придётся обозначить школу как запретную для романтики зону — во избежание. Правильно, конечно, но так не хотелось. 

Яку уже обсуждал что-то с Каем, и Куроо, с опаской оглянувшись на них, коротко коснулся плеча Кенмы. 

— Извини, — по-прежнему очень тихо произнёс он. — Но ты же знаешь, как мне тяжело сдерживаться рядом с тобой.

Кенма посмотрел с укором, но лёгкий румянец всё же тронул его скулы. 

— Мы должны перестать, — сказал он.

Куроо печально кивнул. 

— Попасться было бы некстати, — он вздохнул. Потом в красках представил, как целыми днями держится от Кенмы на приличном расстоянии, и затосковал сильнее. Однако едва не пережитый инфаркт, причём дважды за утро, мотивировал задуматься над своим поведением. Например, что надо тщательнее проверять обстановку. И держать наготове дежурный набор отмазок, чтобы не бормотать несвязно, как сегодня.

— Слушай, а если… — начал было Куроо.

— С добрым утром! — гаркнули от дверей.

Куроо дёрнулся от неожиданности и с облегчением заорал: 

— Ямамото! Хорош кричать с утра пораньше!

Явно не ждавший такого отлупа Ямамото хлопнул глазами, и Куроо даже на мгновение стало совестно. Но зато это был отличный повод переключиться, отвлечься, а затем и позорно сбежать разговаривать с тренером, проигнорировав ещё один укоряющий взгляд от Кенмы и на время отложив все прочие разговоры.

К главному они шли довольно долго, приближались постепенно, кругами, состоявшими из нескольких упоминаний, одного неловкого разговора и полного стыда перелопачивания интернета на тему. И вот этот день настал.

Куроо с Кенмой давно избавились от одежды и успели изрядно поваляться по постели, измяв её. Теперь Куроо сидел, а Кенма оседлал его бёдра: раскрасневшийся, встрёпанный и невероятно красивый. Куроо целовал его грудь, ключицы и шею, бесконечно мял и гладил ягодицы, и всё никак не решался зайти дальше. Он ужасно боялся причинить Кенме боль. И Кенме, похоже, это вконец надоело, потому что в какой-то момент он чуть отстранился и взглянул на Куроо почти сердито: 

— Мне самому это сделать?

Куроо ясно понял, что тянуть дольше нельзя. Тогда он притиснул Кенму к себе сильнее, спрятал пылающее лицо у него на шее и нащупал кончиками пальцев вход. Боже, такой узкий, да он просто не сможет… Куроо усилием воли оборвал поток бесполезных мыслей и осторожно надавил на пробу. Кенма в его руках вздрогнул и чуть прогнулся в пояснице. 

— Сейчас, сейчас, — лихорадочно зашептал Куроо, прерываясь, чтобы нащупать смазку.

Скользкий гель холодно лёг на подрагивающие пальцы. Куроо растёр его немного, стараясь согреть, а затем снова коснулся сжатого входа, обвёл по кругу и толкнулся одним пальцем внутрь. Кенма вздрогнул сильнее, вцепился Куроо в волосы и часто задышал. Куроо замер, давая ему время привыкнуть к ощущениям. Его утешало то, что Кенма был не из тех, кто станет терпеть, если будет плохо. Палец стискивало так горячо, гладко и упруго, что можно было сойти с ума от одного этого. Куроо не представлял, как сможет выдержать, оказавшись внутри. Он двинул пальцем, покачал из стороны в сторону, надавил, шалея от ощущений, от того, как Кенма подавался под этими прикосновениями. Кожа стремительно покрывалась испариной, собиравшейся в капли пота, тело горело огнём, мышцы звенели от напряжения, а дышал Куроо вообще через раз. От всех прочитанных инструкций в голове остались только обрывки, и всё, что Куроо мог помнить — это что действовать нужно очень осторожно, особенно в первый раз. О боги и пресвятые небеса, у них сейчас будет первый раз. Куроо с трудом справлялся с одолевавшей его нервной дрожью и старательно двигал пальцем туда-сюда, разминая сжатые мышцы, а Кенма тяжело и надсадно дышал ему в ухо. Бёдра его то напрягались, то расслаблялись чуть-чуть, и вместе с ними напрягалось и расслаблялось внутри. 

— Давай два, — с трудом расслышал Куроо сквозь шум в ушах некоторое время спустя. 

— Ага, — ответил он, едва соображая, что отвечает и на что. 

В паху сильно тянуло почти болезненным возбуждением, и Куроо уже был мокрый весь, как и Кенма, почти повисший на нём. Куроо стиснул тюбик со смазкой, щедро выдавливая на пальцы новую порцию, и попытался пропихнуть в Кенму сразу два. Получалось туго, Кенма напрягся, пальцы его больно вцепились Куроо в плечи, слегка отрезвляя. Куроо понял, что Кенму надо отвлечь, но не придумал ничего лучше, чем с силой прикусить основание его шеи. Кенма ахнул, Куроо куснул ещё, и пальцы проскочили внутрь на целую фалангу. Кенма застыл, замычал болезненно, и Куроо принялся торопливо его целовать и гладить, помогая справиться с ощущениями. Не сразу, но пальцы перестало стискивать так сильно, и Куроо смог медленно, покачивая, продвинуть их дальше. Кенма немного расслабился, и Куроо задвигал пальцами свободнее, гладя его изнутри. А потом в какой-то момент он, видимо, задел ту-самую-точку, о которой пока даже думать забыл, и Кенма так громко ахнул, выгибаясь, что Куроо испугался. 

— Больно? — спросил он, мгновенно замирая.

Кенма помотал головой и упёрся лбом Куроо в плечо. 

— Нет…

Куроо обдало жаром с новой силой. Он пошевелил пальцами, стараясь нащупать нужное заново. Кенма вздрогнул и громко застонал, уже явно не от боли. Куроо задвигал рукой активнее, с восторгом чувствуя, как Кенма подаётся под его движениями, и слушая новые стоны. 

Куроо увлёкся, и если бы Кенма его не остановил предупреждением, что скоро кончит, до основной цели они бы так и не дошли. К счастью, страх и напряжение почти ушли, и дальше дело пошло легче. Кенма сумел принять в себя три пальца Куроо, а потом перехватил его руку за запястье и сказал, глядя в глаза: 

— Хватит. Давай.

Слез с Куроо и сам встал на четвереньки. Куроо чуть не опозорился на месте от такого зрелища, но в последний момент сумел сдержаться. Он быстро смазал себя, пристроился к Кенме сзади, поцеловал выступающие лопатки, загривок, спутанные волосы на затылке. Направил член рукой и толкнулся внутрь. Кенма ответил стоном и тяжело задышал. В нём было так горячо и тесно, что Куроо почти лишился последних остатков разума. Всё, на что его хватило — это не начать толкаться бездумно и торопливо в эту жаркую глубину, а сдержаться хоть немного. Куроо подался назад, снова толкнулся, уже глубже, и застонал сам, с Кенмой в унисон. Это было слишком. Слишком хорошо. Куроо нащупал член Кенмы и взял его в руку, после чего задвигался, из последних сил пытаясь не спешить и держать ритм. Реальность осознавалась урывками. Кажется, кровать скрипела, кажется, они оба стонали и вскрикивали, кажется, Куроо что-то сбивчиво шептал… В какой-то миг терпеть дальше стало уже невозможно, и Куроо всё-таки задвигался так, как хотелось: быстро, рывками. А потом его накрыл оглушительный оргазм.

Придя в себя, Куроо первым делом потянулся проверить Кенму, но тот лишь вяло отмахнулся. Они оба лежали так, как упали по завершении: чуть ли не поперёк кровати, на смятых и скрученных одеяле и простынях, но шевелиться и перекладываться не было сил. Куроо только сдвинулся в сторону, чтобы не придавливать Кенму собой. 

— Нормально? — спросил он пару минут спустя и подивился, каким сорванным и хриплым был его голос. 

— Мгммм… — невнятно отозвался Кенма и повернулся на бок. 

Он сонно моргал и выглядел измотанным, но вполне довольным. Куроо улыбнулся ему, а затем заметил кое-что. Вся шея и ключицы Кенмы были в потрясающе ярких, чётких и многочисленных пятнах засосов. Кажется, Куроо немного убьют — потом, когда Кенма увидит себя в зеркале. Но сейчас было так хорошо и лениво, что даже беспокоиться не получалось. К тому же, слишком сильно тянуло в сон. Поэтому Куроо приобнял Кенму одной рукой и позволил себе окончательно расслабиться, оставив решение всех возможных проблем на потом.

И только волейбол оставался константой в том сладком мареве, в которое превратилась жизнь, по-прежнему напрочь выдувая все остальные мысли из головы на играх и тренировках. Куроо был этому рад, потому что необходимости выбирать между Кенмой и волейболом он бы не вынес, пришлось бы разрываться напополам, причём в буквальном смысле. Куроо же предпочитал быть целым: так было полезнее для здоровья. К счастью, Кенма его поддерживал в этом решении.


End file.
